


Petrichor and Rosewater and Citrus

by galaxbee



Series: Little Dragon Age Fics [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole and kissing is probably one of my favourite things, Cole deserves to be kissed sweetly by a cute elf, M/M, So guess what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxbee/pseuds/galaxbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole himself is a calming presence, a rock in a rushing river, and Auberon marvels at the clarity surrounding him before he pulls the unprotesting rogue out of the tavern, leading him toward the not-yet fully repaired quarters.</p><p>There's one that is particularly decrepit; the wall of the outmost corner missing, the roof partially collapsed, and the stone floor cracked. But the hole in the wall has a plant growing through it, the leaves green and vibrant despite the cold of the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor and Rosewater and Citrus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisyarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/gifts).



Cole smells like the earth during rain, of dust settling on stone and the freshness of dew-covered flowers. The scent is crisp and clean, cutting through the smokiness of the tavern and providing a brief respite from the clashing flavours of food, alcohol, and sweat. Cole himself is a calming presence, a rock in a rushing river, and Auberon marvels at the clarity surrounding him before he pulls the unprotesting rogue out of the tavern, leading him toward the not-yet fully repaired quarters.

There's one that is particularly decrepit; the wall of the outmost corner missing, the roof partially collapsed, and the stone floor cracked. But the hole in the wall has a plant growing through it, the leaves green and vibrant despite the cold of the mountain. The gap in the roof allows sunlight and moonlight and rain alike to stream in, the light bathing the plant and giving it an ethereal beauty and the rain providing nourishment for the small plants growing through the crack in the floor. They took root in the buildup of dirt, seemingly, and they're dotted with purple flowers.

Auberon lifts himself up to sit on the chest of drawers, scooting backwards until he's pressed against the wall. Cole smiles at the movement, one of the few rare expressions to cross his face. Auberon appreciates every single one of them, wishing he could clutch them to his chest and keep them for himself, wishing he could protect Cole from everything that ever dared to hurt him.

Cole's smile widens, displaying his teeth, and Auberon wants to keep the moment forever even more. The rogue moves in front of him, pulling a crate to his feet to stand on in order to meet the elf’s elevated height. The movement causes the light to flash across his hat, and Cole raises a hand to readjust it, lifting the brim. He presses his hands onto Auberon's upper legs, a firm pressure, and their lips meet.

Cole tastes like rosewater with a faint hint of citrus, his lips soft despite the only recent discovery of a solution to his constant worrying. Auberon feels his lips curve upwards as Cole makes a slight noise of surprise at the coldness of his nose pressing against the rogue’s. His eyes slide closed, breaking his gaze into Cole's beautiful blue-grey ones, and Cole presses his lips against him more insistently as a gentle revenge for the shock.

A hand removes itself from Auberon's knee to weave into his hair, sending the soft white strands into disarray. Cole’s thumb rubs against the branching edges of his vallaslin as he, regrettably, draws back and inhales a shuddering breath. Auberon’s eyes open slowly as Cole presses one, two, three more kisses against his lips.

Auberon chases after the last, capturing the blond again briefly before he allows the separation, pressing his forehead against Cole’s with a soft smile. Cole moves to sit at his side, and he intertwines his hand with his. There they remain, watching the clouds pass by until the golden light of afternoon filling the room turns into the blue of twilight.


End file.
